Pokemon MD Explorers of Time and Darkness
by El Fonz0
Summary: Watch time be destroyed, space distorted and the world plummet into darkness. Three stange teams of Piplup and Turtwig, Pikachu and Chimchar, and Riolu and Shinx join stop it all.
1. Storm At Sea

My second fanfic!

I'll work on this more than my first story. So, here I go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!"

"Are...Are you OK?!"

"No! Don't Let go!"

"Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

"N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!

"Waaaaaah!"

"................................... Urrgh... Where...... Where am I?...... I can't... Drifting off..." A Pikachu and Piplup said together.

At the Wigglytuff Gulid.

"Hmm..." A Chimchar and Turtwig are seen pacing back and forth.

"No. We refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. We have to steel our courage today." The Turtwig said.

Turtwig stepped on the grate first.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Turtwig's! The footprint is Turtwig's!"

"Waah!" Turtwig said surprised.

Chimchar stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Chimchar's! The footprint is Chimchar's!"

"Waah!" Chimchar said surprised as well.

"That was too shocking!" The Chimchar said.

"Whew..."

"...We can't... We can't work up the courage to go in, after all... We told ourselves that this the day, but..." The two Pokemon set something down.

"We thought that holding on to our personal treasures would inspire us..."

"Sigh... We just can't do it. We're such cowards... This is so discouraging..."

Two Pokemon come out of hiding and start talking.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!" A purple ball-like Pokemon said to a Bat Pokemon.

"You bet I did, Koffing." Zubat said.

"Those little wimps that were pacing around... had something good, right?" Koffing said.

"Those wimps had something , that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?"

"We do."

At the Beach

"Kraaaaaabbbby." A bunch of Krabbys start blowing bubbles.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" Turtwig remarked

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles..." Chimchar started.

"All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... It's always beautiful." Tutwig ended

"............ This is where we always come when we're feeling sorry for ourselves." Chimchar said.

"But it makes me feel good to be here, like always." Turtwig said.

"Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up." Chimchar said.

"Hey... what's that?" Chimchar asked.

"What's going on over there?" Turtwig asked.

Turtwig and Chimchar walk over to where Pikachu and Piplup are.

"Waah!" Turtwig said.

"Some Pokemon collasped on the sand!"

"What happened?!"

"Are you OK?!"

(.......................Ugh...)

Piplup and Pikachu wake up.

"You're awake!" Chimchar said with glee.

That's a relief!" Turtwig said.

(Where...where am I...?)

"You weren't moving at all." Turtwig said.

"I was seriously worried!"Chimchar said.

"Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?" Turtwig and Chimchar asked Piplup and Pikachu.

(I... I was zonked out?) Piplup thought.

(What happened...?) Pikachu thought.

"Well, I'm Turtwig." Turtwig said to Piplup.

"And I'm Chimchar." Chimchar said to Pikachu.

"Glad to meet you both!"

"And who are you?"

"I've never seen you around before."

Piplup and Pikachu told Turtwig and Chimchar they are humans.

"What?" Chimchar said surprised.

"You say you're a human?"

"You look like a totally normal Piplup and Pikachu to us!"

Piplup and Pikachu look at themselves.

(It's... it's true!)

(I've turned in to a Pikachu!)

(...But how did that happen?)

(I don't remember anything...)

"You're... a little odd..." Chimchar said.

"Are you pulling some kind of trick on us?"

"What?! No, no!" Piplup and Pikachu said.

"You're telling the truth?" Turtwig asked.

"Yes."

"All right, then."

"Your name?"

"What's are your names?"

(My name?)

(That's right, my name is...)

"My name is Piplup."

"And my name is Pikachu."

"Oh, Piplup and Pikachu are your names?" Turtwig asked.

"OK. Well, you don't seem to be bad Pokemon, at least."

"Sorry that we doubted you."

"More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!"

"Many Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..."

The Zubat and Koffing from before come up and attack Turtwig and Chimchar.

"Ouch!" The attacked Pokemon said.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." Koffing said.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Chimchar asked angrily.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" Zubat said.

"Wh-what?!"

(Author's Note. The Pokemon without names behind the ( and ) marks (unless stated otherwise) can be Piplup, Pikachu, or Riolu and if there are no names behind the " marks when there are more then two Pokemon talking, it means that two or more Pokemon are talking at once.)

"That's yours, isn't it?" Zubat said

"No! That's...!"

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" Zubat said.

"Aaaah!"

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such big cowards! Come on. Let's get out of here." Koffing said.

"See you two around, chickens. Heh-heh-heh." Zubat said.

The wicked duo head into a nearby cave.

"...Ohhh..." Turtwig said, sad.

"Wh-what should we do?"

"Those were our personal treasures. It means everything to us."

"If we lose those..."

"No! There's no time to waste! We've got to get those back! Hey, can we get you to help us?"

"Yes." Piplup and Pikachu said.

"Oh, you will?! You'll help us? Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!"

A Riolu is seen washing up on shore.

Meanwhile at Wigglytuff's Guild

A Shinx is seen pacing back and forth.

"Hmm..." The Shinx said.

"No. I refuse to paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today."

Shinx stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!" A Pokemon from below said.

"Waah!"

"That was too shocking!"

"Whew..."

"I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in, after all... I told my myself that this the day, but..." Shinx set something down.

"I thought that holding my personal treasure would inspire me..."

"Sigh... I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..."

At the Beach (again)

Krabby are still blowing bubbles.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" Shinx remarked.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles..."

"All those bubbles, catching the setting sun'd rays on the waves... It's always beautiful."

"............ This is where I come when I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"But it makes me feel good to be here, like always."

"Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."

"Hey... what's that? What's going on over there?"

Shinx walks over to where Riolu is.

"Waah! A Pokemon collasped on the sand!"

"What happened?! Are you OK?!"

(.......................Ugh...)

Riolu wakes up.

"You're awake! That's a relief!"

(Where... where am I?)

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!"

"Do you remember being zonked out here?"

(I... I was zonked out? What happened...?)

"Well, I'm Shinx. Glad to meet you."

"And who are you? I've never seen you around before."

Riolu said he was a human.

"What? You say you're a human? You look loike a perfectly normal Riolu to me."

Riolu looks at himself.

(It's... It's true! I've turned into a Riolu!... But how did that happen? I don't remember a thing...)

"You're... a little odd... Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

"What?! No no!" Riolu said.

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes." Riolu replied.

"All right then. Your name? What is your name?"

(My name? That's right, my name is...)

"My name is Riolu." Riolu said.

"Oh, Riolu is your name? OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokemon, at least."

"Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately, you see! Many Pokemon have gotten aggessive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..."

In the nearby cave, a voice is heard.

"Come on, Pikachu! Show that Anorith who's boss!"

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should check the cave?"

"Yes."

"OK. Let's go."

Mystery Dungeon:

Beach Cave 1F

"I think this Kabuto wants a piece of me." Piplup said.

"Bring it!" The Kabuto said.

"Come on Chimchar! You can beat a Shellos!" Pikachu said cheering on his partner.

"Oh, Poke!" Turtwig said.

Beach Cave 2F

"I'm kinda hungry. Oh! A berry!" Riolu said.

"That's an Oran Berry. It restores your health." Shinx said.

"This Corsola is mine!" Riolu said.

"Geez, it's kinda dark in here." Pikachu said

Beach Cave 3F

"Cool, a Sleep Seed!" Piplup said.

"Wow! You know your stuff!" Turtwig said.

Beach Cave 4F

"Wow! That Corsola surprised me!" Riolu said.

Beach Cave Pit

"Uh... Hey!" Turtwig and Chimchar said.

"Well, well... If it isn't our old friends, the big chickens." Koffing mocked.

"Urk!" Chimchar said.

"Give us... Give us back what you stole from us!" Turtwig said.

"Those are our personal treasures! They mean everything to us!" Chimchar said.

In the distance, Shinx and Riolu overheard "treasure."

"Did you hear that, Riolu? Someone's talking about personal treasures. Let's check it out." Shinx said.

"Treasure,you say? So those things really are valuable, huh?" Zubat said.

"They could be worth more than we'd hope for, I'd say. We ought to try selling them. Who knows? They might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to gice them back!" Koffing said while laughing.

"Whaaaat?!" Shinx said from behind.

"You give those back right now!" Shinx said angrily.

"No fair! It's two against six!" Koffing said.

"If you want them back that badly... Come and get them! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat said.

Boss Battle: Koffing and Zubat.

"I'll go after the Piplup, Pikachu, and Riolu. Koffing, you go after the Turtwig, Chimchar, and Shinx." Zubat said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Got ya!" Koffing said.

Boss Battle over

"Owowow..." Koffing said.

"Ugh... We got roughed up..." Zubat said.

"B-blast it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Koffing said.

"Bah! Here you go. Take them, then!" Zubat said, dropping the two Relic Fragment Fragments. (funny name)

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koffing said.

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Zubat said.

The wicked duo run away, well float and fly away.

"Oh! It's our Relic Fragment Fragments!" Turtwig and Chimchar said.

"I have one, too!" Shinx said, setting down his Relic Fragment Fragment.

"Are we ever glad... we actually did manage to get them back." Turtwig and Chimchar said.

"It's only because you agreed to help us, Piplup and Pikachu."

"Thank you, Piplup!"

"Thank you, Pikachu!"

Outside of the cave

"Thank you! Seriously!"Turtwig said.

(............)

(I only helped because I happened to be there...)

(Was that the right thing to do?)

(I guess so. These Pokemon are clearly grateful.)

(It's nice to be appreciated.)

"Here's what they stole. We call it our Relic Fragment Fragment." Chimchar said.

"It's our one treasure!" Shinx said.

"You see, We've always liked legends and lore..." (Author's Note: In order of speaking; Chimchar, Shinx, Turtwig)

"We always get so excited when we hear tales from the past!"

"Don't you feel the same way?"

"Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics......uncharted territories veiled in darkness......and new lands just waiting to be discovered!"

"Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure!"

"And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?"

"That's what we always dream of. It's all exciting to us."

"So one day... we happened to come across our Relic Fragment Fragments."

"We admit that they look like junk, but take a closer look, when put them togther."

"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"

(It's true. That's a strange insciption.)

(I've never seen a pattern like this.)

"There must be some significance to this pattern."

"This Relic Fragment must be the key legendary places!"

"To areas where precious treasure lies!"

"At least, that's the we get."

"That's why we want to join exploration teams."

"This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! We want to discover where that is."

"We want to solve the mystery of the Relic Fragment!"

"So earlier, we tried joining exploation teams as apprentices..."

"But... we chickened out."

"What about you guys? What are you going to do now?"

"You lost your memories. And you somehow transformed into Pokemon..."

"Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?"

(............)

"If not, can we ask a big favor?" Chimchar said.

"Would you be willing to form exploration teams with us?"

"We're convinced that we can form effective exploration teams with you guys."

"So will you? Please?" The three Pokemon asked.

(Whoa! What should I do? I'm getting recuited out of the blue!)

(I don't know what an exploration team is...)

(What should I do? Should I join these Pokemon and form exploration teams?)

(It's true, I do have nowhere to go...)

(I don't have any clue what I should do next.)

(I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with these Pokemon for now.)

(Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with these Pokemon.)

(OK! That's settled!)

"We're going to join you three." Pikachu, Riolu and Piplup said.

"Yes? Really?!" Chimchar asked.

"You'll form exploration teams with us?" Shinx said.

"Yes! Thank you! We're going to be great combinations! Let's make this work!"

"First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices."

"That's where we need to train to become first-rate exploration teams."

"We're sure the training will be very tough..."

"But let's give it our best guys!"

And so... Turtwig and Piplup, Chimchar and Pikachu, and Shinx and Riolu... formed exploration teams. This turned out to be... their very first step into... many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like it? Please review!


	2. The New Guild Recuits

The second chapter, the six Pokemon join Wigglytuff's Guild.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: From now on, Pokemon will speak like this; Pokemon: Blah, blah, blah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Wigglytuff's Guild.

Shinx: This is Wigglytuff's Guild.

Chimchar: To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here.

Turtwig: Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team.

Chimchar: Y-y-yikes!

Shinx: Isn't there something just a little odd about this place?

Turtwig, Chimchar, & Shinx: No...! We've got Piplup, Pikachu, and Riolu with us this time.

Turtwig: We have to be brave.

Shinx stepped on the grate first.

Sentry #1: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!

Shinx: Waah! N-no. I have to be strong...

Sentry #2: ...You may ENTER!

Turtwig stepped on the grate next.

Sentry #1: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Turtwig's! The fooprint is Turtwig's!

Turtwig: Waah! N-no. I have to be strong...

Sentry #2: ...You may ENTER!

Chimchar stepped on the grate next.

Sentry #1: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Chimcahr's! The footprint is Chimchar's!

Chimchar: Waah! N-no. I have to be strong...

Sentry #2: ...You may ENTER!

Sentry #2: Some people are with you! So get those stangers to stand up THERE!

Chimchar: They probably meant you guys.

Turtwig: They said to stand up here.

Riolu: (............)

Pikachu: (There's a grate covering the hole...)

Piplup: (It's so no one can fall through...)

Riolu: (Still, it's really strange...)

Pikachu: (It looks like it will tickle my feet or...)

Sentry #2: Hey, you! Strangers! Get on the GRATE!

Piplup stepped on the grate.

Sentry #1: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is... Um...

Sentry #2: What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?! What's wrong, sentry Diglett?

Diglett: Umm... Er...

Below the grate

Diglett: Umm... The footprint is... Maybe Piplup's! Maybe Piplup's!

Sentry #2: What?! MAYBE?!

Diglett: B-but... It's not a footprint you normally see around here...

Sentry #2: UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokemon... That's your job, ISN'T it, Diglett?

Diglett: Yes, but... I don't know what I don't know.

Above the grate.

Shinx: What? Are they agruing?

Sentry #2:... Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Piplup in these parts... But you don't SEEM to be bad... OK, good enough! ENTER!

The door opens.

Turtwig: Yikes! I'm so nervous! So jittery! But I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though... Ok, let's go in.

Piplup and Turtwig enter the guild, but when the other four attempt to... The door slams shut!

Sentry #2: You do not have clearance to ENTER! Two of the others have NOT been checked!

Chimchar: Ohh... Pikachu, you should step on the grate...

Pikachu stepped on the grate.

Diglett: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is... Maybe Pikachu's! Maybe Pikachu's!

Sentry #2: What?! MAYBE?!

Diglett: Look, I don't know what I don't know.

Chimchar: They're arguing again...

Sentry #2: Well, you don't SEEM to be bad... OK, good enough! ENTER! WAIT! Before WE (to Diglett) You got that, Diglett (to the others) forget! Have you're UNCHECKED friend stand on the GRATE! NOW!

Shinx: Waah! OK, Riolu, your turn.

Riolu stepped on the grate.

Diglett: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is... The footprint is... Maybe Riolu's! Maybe Riolu's!

Sentry #2: AGAIN with the MAYBES?!

Diglett: Look, Loudred, I don't know what I don't know!

Shinx: Not again...

Loudred: Just ENTER!

The door opens.

Shinx & Chimchar: Yikes! I'm so nervous! So jittery! But I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though... Ok, let's go in.

They enter.

Inside Wigglytuff's Guild.

Chimchar: Th-there's a hatch that leads underground here!

The six go down the ladder.

Shinx: Wow!

Turtwig: So this is Wigglytuff's Guild!

Chimchar: So many Pokemon! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?

???: Excuse me!

A bird Pokemon shows up.

???: It was you six that just came in, right?

Chimchar: Y-yes!

???: I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts!

Chatot: I am Guildmaster's Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon! Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!

Shinx: N-no! That's not why we're here!

Turtwig: We want to form exploration teams...

Chimchar: That's why we came. We want to be trained as exploration teams.

Chatot: Wh-what?1 Exploration teams? It's rare to see kids like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!

Shinx: Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that severe?

Chatot: What?! Well...no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be! Well, well, well! I wish you told me up front that you wanted wanted to be exploration teams! Hee-heeee!

Chimchar: His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it...?

Chatot: OK! Let's get your teams signed up right away. Follow me!

Chatot headed toward the ladders.

Chatot: Oh, anything wrong? Come on! Over here! Quickly, please!

Next to where the seven Pokemon left, three Pokemon start talking.

???: Hey, Munchlax, Buneary. Did you see those guys?

Munchlax: I sure did, Bidoof.

Buneary: I was only looking at the Riolu.

Bidoof: What?

Buneary: Nothing! It's not like I have special feelings for him or anything... Epp! Forget everything I said!

Munchlax: Whatever. Let's just go downstairs.

Downstairs

Chatot: This is the guild's second underground floor. This is mainly where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along, please.

Shinx, Turtwig, & Chimchar: Wow! We're two floors under the ground, but you can see outside!

Chatot: Oh, please! Hush now! The guild is built into the side of a cliff. It's only natural that you would be able to see outside.

Chimchar: Oh.

Chatot: Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account... I repeat, on on account should you be discourtious to our Guildmaster. Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!

In the Guildmaster's Chamber

Chatot: Guildmaster! I present to you six Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices.

Silence...

Chatot: Guildmaster... um...Guildmaster?

Wigglytuff turns around suddenly.

Wigglytuff: Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form three exploration teams? Then, let's go for it!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!

Munchlax, Bidoof, and Buneary BARGE into the Guildmaster's Chamber.

Munchlax: Ow. Ow. Ow. Cramp. Cramp. Shouldn't 'av had that Huge Apple this morning.

Chatot: Munchlax! Bidoof! Buneary! You can't just barge into the Gulidmaster's Chamber like that! We're in the middle of an important matter!

Bidoof: We just want to join the new exploration teams!

Wigglytuff: Yoom-tah! OK! Three of you, three teams! Munchlax, you can pick first!

Munchlax: Really? OK, I choose... The Piplup and Turtwig!

Wigglytuff: Yoom-tah! That is arranged! Bidoof, now your turn, friend!

Bidoof: I pick The Pikachu and Chimchar.

Wigglytuff: Yoom-tah! Arranged! Buneary, your with friends Riolu and Shinx!

Buneary: *blush* That's what I wanted.

Wigglytuff: Yoom-tah! Yay! First, we need to register you exploration teams' names. So tell me your teams' names?

Turtwig: Oh? Our teams' names? We didn't think of that. So what do do think would be a good name for us, Piplup and Munchlax?

Munchlax: How about "Time?"

Turtwig: ...Time?! Team Time! Yeah... That's a good name! It suits us!

Wigglytuff: All settled, then! I'll register you team as Time. Registering! Registering! All registered... YOOM...TAH! Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploation team! I present you with this in commemoration.

Wigglytuff set down a Pokemon Exploration Team Kit!

Munchlax: A Pokemon Exploration Team Kit?

Wigglytuff: Yup. It's what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up.

Turtwig and Munchlax opened the Pokemon Exploration Team Kit. There was an Explorer Badge inside... And a Wonder Map... And a Treasure Bag! Oh? There are three of each item.

Munchlax: Yeah! There are all sorts of great items in here! But... Why are three of each?

Wigglytuff: For the three teams!

Turtwig: Oh.

Wigglytuff: That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification! And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience! Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It let's you carry items you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your Treasure Bag. It's a very wonderful bag! Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag.

Turtwig and Munchlax peered into the Treasure Bag.

There was a Joy Ribbon inside! A Diamond Bow was also inside!

Wigglytuff: Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!

Munchlax: Th-thank you! We'll do our best!

Wigglytuff: Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best... to train!

Turtwig: We will! Let's always do our best, Piplup!

Wigglytuff: Now for you three, Pikachu, Chimchar, and Bidoof!

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Bidoof are now Team Darkness and got the Pearl Bow and Riolu, Shinx, and Buneary are now Team Sky and got the Platinum Bow.

Later...

Chatot: These are your rooms!

Shinx: Great! We get beds!

Chatot: You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all.

During the night...

Buneary: ......... Oh, are you still awake, Riolu?

Chimchar: My heart's been racing all day today over every little thing...

Turtwig: But I'm glad I finally made myself come here.

Shinx: I though Wigglytuff would be scary, but he seems pretty friendly.

Munchlax: We're going to experience all sorts of things starting tomorrow, but I'm not very scared.

Bidoof: In fact, it's the other way around. I'm super excited about the adventures we'll face!

The six of them: I'm feeling a little sleepy... Let's give it our all tomorrow. OK, guys. Good night.

Pikachu: (Um... Now I'm suddenly apprenticing at the guild...)

Riolu: (I gotta admit, it's pretty exciting to be in an exploration team.)

Piplup: (And it's fun to be friends withe Turtwig and Munchlax...)

The three of them: (But first things first... Who am I? How did I turn into a Pokemon? How did I end up un conscious on that beach? I'm feeling sleepy too... Well, thinking about it won't help right now. I'd better focus on the guild's work for now... If I do that, well, everything sholud become clear eventually... I'll surely get to the bottom of this in time.)

The next morning...

???: HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!

Riolu: (Ugh!)

Pikachu: (M-my head is pounding!)

Piplup: (Wh-what a ridiculously loud voice! It almost blasted my eardrums!)

???: Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!

Pikachu: (Ugh!)

Buneary: M-my poor ears...

Loudred: C'mon! Snap OUT of it! I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it... YOWEEE! That would be one scary secne! got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH! So ANYWAY... I'm not about to get into in trouble because you rookied got up LATE! SO GET IT INTO GEAR!

Chimchar: Urk! My ears are still ringing...

Munchlax: What did he say? Something about getting ready?

Shinx: Er... Oh yeah!

Turtwig: We signed up as apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild, that's right!

Buneary: But that means...

Bidoof: Waaaah! We totally overslept, by golly! We've got to hurry, yup, yup!

In the center area

Loudred: You're LATE, rookies!

Chatot: Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!

Loudred: Humph...

Chatot: Everyone seems to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address. Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!

The Guildmaster walks out of his chamber.

Chatot: Thank you, Guildmaster! Plaese address the crew.

Wigglytuff: Zzzz... Zzzz... Snorfle... Zzz...

Apprentice: (Psst...! Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!)

Apprentice: (Yeah, you got that right!)

Apprentice: (Yup, looks like he's wide awake.)

Apprentice: (Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!)

Chatot: Thank you, sir! We all value your... words of wisdom! OK, Pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!

Everyone: A ONE, A TWO... A ONE-TWO-THREE!

ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!

Chatot: OK, Pokemon! Get to work!

Everyone: HOORAY!

Chatot: You shouldn't be wandering around. You nine come here.

Upstairs.

Chatot: You're just beginners. We'll have you start off with this assignment. This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post job requests here. You're aware that bad Pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?

Bidoof: Yup, yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up, by golly. It's wreaking havoc, right?

Shinx: Which is why lots of bad Pokemon are appearing!

Pikachu: (The flow of time is getting messed up?)

Riolu: (Time? As in hours and minutes? Do they mean something has gone wrong with time here?)

Piplup: (And, because of that, more and more bad Pokemon are popping up?)

The three of them: (What's going on here?!)

Chatot: Precisely. Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of all that... We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition... and it's unknown if this is because of time's in fluence... There has also been a mass outbreak of... mystery dungeons.

Pikachu: (Mystery dungeons?!)

Shinx: So guys!

Chimchar: You know how we got our Relic Fragment Fragments back yesterday?

Turtwig: The place we found them was a mystery dungeon.

Buneary: A mystery dungeon changes each time you go into it.

Bidoof: There's a different layout and different items every time you enter, by golly!

Munchlax: If you faint in a dungeon, you'll lose all your money.

Shinx: You can even lose half your items or more...

Chimchar: Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places.

Turtwig: But every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover!

Shinx, Chimchar, & Turtwig: They really are fantastic places to go exploring!

Chatot: Well! You're quite informed, aren't you! That makes things mush easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So... let's look for a job that you should perform! Ah yes. Maybe this will do?

Chimchar: Oh, really? Let's read it!

Hello! My name is Spoink!

An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl!

That pearl is life itself... to me!

I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in it's proper place atop my head!

But I've heard my pearl has been sighted!

It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe.

I could never go somewhere so frightening!

Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl?

I beg your help, exploration team members!

From Spoink

Turtwig: Wait a second...

Shinx: We're only supposed to fetch an item that some one dropped?

Chimchar: I would rather do something that's more of an adventure.

Turtwig: I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!

Chatot: Hush!

Shinx: Yikes!

Chatot: It's important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warning again to make sure they stick! You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if any of you faints. You'll lose all your money! And you could lose half you items or more. You'd best be careful! If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!

Chimchar: Hmm...

At Drenched Bluff

Chimchar: This must the bluff's entrance.

Buneary: Spoink's mission desciption said the pearl is deep down on the B7F level.

Munchlax: It sounds like a seriously danger ous place. Let's be careful.

Everyone: Let's do our best, everyone!

Drenched Bluff B1F

Piplup: Pound!

Shellos: Owwwww....

Buneary: There's alot of treasure in this room.

Drenched Bluff B2F

Lileep: Surprise!

Chimchar: Ahh!

Drenched Bluff B3F

Bidoof: Anorith surprise, yup yup!

Turtwig: They're mine!

Anorith: Ow.

Chingling: Hiiiiii Theeeeeere.

Drenched Bluff B4F

Piplup: Ooh! A Blue Gummi! Yummy!

They explore a bit.

Drenched Bluff B5F

Chingling: Owwwwww.

Pikachu: C'mon! This way!

Drenched Bluff B6F

Wild Pokemon: Surprise!

Shellos: Zzzz...

Drenched Bluff B7F

Bidoof: Oh! Look at that, by golly!

Shinx: This must be Spoink's pearl! Let's hurry back with it!

At Wigglytuff's Guild

Spoink: Th-thank you! That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!

The three teams were given 2000 Poke! Each!

Munchlax: Oh, wow! 2000 Poke?! All this money is for us?

Spoink: Of course! Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!

Spoink left

Team Time, Darkness, and Sky: We're rich! We got rich just like that!

Chatot: Well done, teams! Now hand that money over, if you please!

Turtwig, Chimchar, and Shinx: Huh?!

Chatot: Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see! And your teams' shares of the money comes out to this much...!

Chimchar: Huh?! We keep only 200 Poke?

Shinx: That's awful!

Chatot: Well that's the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it!

Turtwig: Hmph...

Dinner Time

Chimecho: Everyone! Thanks for waiting! I finished making dinner! Come on! Dinner's on!

Everyone: YEAH!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

???: Aaaaah! I'm done eating! Excellent meal!

???: I'm stuffed, and now I'm getting sleepy...

???: Yep, I'm off to bed! Good night, gang!

???: Good night!

During the night...

Chimchar: Listen guys...

Turtwig: Wasn't today hectic? So much happened!

Shinx: But I'm relieved that our first job was a success.

Chimchar: It was really upsetting how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money...

Munchlax: That's just the cost of training.

Bidoof: We can't do anything about it, yup yup.

Buneary: But what made me really happy today was getting thanked by Spoink! Yawn... I'm getting sleepy.

Munchlax: I'm going to sleep. let's try our best again tomorrow.

Bidoof: Good night guys...

Later that night, Pikachu rolls over on to Piplup.

Piplup: (Huh? Er... I'm getting dizzy... Ugh...)

Dimensional Scream

Piplup is seeing a large blue Pokemon and in front of it... It's Team Time! With Chimecho and... Team Sky! With the strange Croagunk...

???: HA! YOUR HOPES TO COLAPSE TEMPORAL TOWER ARE HOPELESS! GRRRRROOOOOOOHHHH! YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! GRRRRRROOOOOOHHHHH! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Piplup: N-no, h-he's too s-strong! Primal D-Dialga's t-too s-strong!

Primal Dialga: GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! TIME TO DIE! GRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Primal Dialga is using Draco Meteor.

??? #1: STOP!

Primal Dialga: WHO DARES STOP ME?!

??? #2: WE DO!

??? #1: LEAVE...

??? #2: THEM...

??? #3 & #4: ALONE!

Dimensional Scream over.

Piplup: (Huh?! What was that? Ugh... I'm too tired.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please review!


	3. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note.

I done some thinking, and I've decided I'll let my viewers decide if I should delete this story.

You decide.

Do you like lots of characters on adventure at once?

Or do you like a small amount of characters at once?

Like I said, you, the viewers, decide.

10 reviews, that's all I will take, from 10 different people.

Personally, I want to delete this story, but I want my viewers to decide.

When you post your answer, that's your final one, sorry.

So choose wisely!


	4. Small Author's Note

I will make a second version of this story, but with less characters.

The original will stay up so all can see.

Ignore my other Author's Note.


End file.
